


Icy

by Chozin_Yi



Series: Chozin x Rin [2]
Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Creampie, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Drunk Sex, F/M, French Kissing, Headaches & Migraines, Ice Play, Kinky, Missionary Position, Nipple Play, Party, cross - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-06-26
Packaged: 2019-05-28 19:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15055859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chozin_Yi/pseuds/Chozin_Yi
Summary: Me and my girlfriend Rin, go to a party, but I have a little too much to drink, so we have to leave early. So while I'm laying in bed With an ice pack, I get kinda of a kinky idea. (Lemon Warning)





	Icy

**Author's Note:**

> This is also posted on FanFiction.

Icy  
A Rin x Chozin lemon.

Hey Everybody! I'm back with a new story! This one is a rewrite of an older Fanfic I wrote a few years back. I literally came up with the idea while I had a headache and was using an ice pack. And it's about Damn time I put a new Rin x Chozin Fanfic out there. I love my Rin-Chan!

Anyway, disclaimer time!

1\. Chozin Yi is not just my pen name, he is also my Vocaloid OC. He belongs to me, and no one else.

2\. This story is a Lemon, meaning it contains naughty and sexual content. If you are under 18, click that big red X at the top right please. If not, read on at your own discretion.

3\. I do not own the Vocaloid Program nor the characters featured. Trust me, I wish I did.

Alright! Now with that out of the way, It's party time!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

With one last swig, I drain the rest of the wine from the glass in my hand, leaving it empty. Although, perhaps I've had a little too much tonight. I set the glass down on the counter in front of me and turn to see the party in full swing. I see a few people dancing and others just hanging out. Except my vision is slightly blurred and my head feels heavy.

Yep, I've had too much to drink.

I adjust my glasses and look around for Rin. Thankfully I see her talking to her friend Miku. I stand from my seat and walk over too her, albeit with some difficulty. Again, my head is woozy. I manage to get to her with little difficulty, and comes over to me and takes my hand.

"Had a little too much to drink Chozy?" She teased. "Well, you know me, one glass isn't enough." I reply with a small chuckle. 

"And I bet your head disagrees." 

I roll my eyes and she puts her other arm around me.  
"I'm gonna take Chozin home now Miku." She tells her friend. "Alrighty then. I hope you feel better Chozin." The tealette says to me as Rin leads me outside and calls for a taxi.

About half and hour later, I'm in my bedroom with an ice pack on my forehead while Rin is out in the living room talking to her brother Len on the phone.

"So we had to leave early since Chozin had a little too much to drink and has a migraine. He's resting in his room right now." She tells him. "Sounds rough. You guys had a good time though right?" Len asks. 

"Well, I would've preferred to stay a little longer, but it wouldn't be fair for Chozin to stay home with a headache while I stayed at the party while he missed out."

"Okay then. Well, you tell Chozin I hope he gets better." Len says before saying goodbye and hanging up.

Rin walks into my room and sits on the edge of my bed next to me. "I bet that's pretty cold huh?" She asks. I smirk at her and put the ice pack on her forehead. "You tell me." I say to tease her. She yelps at the sudden coldness on on her face and pulls pack, but laughs. "Yeah, you're right, that's cold. It felt nice though, I'm kinda hot actually.

I grin devilishly. "I can help with that."

I tackle her down on the bed where I lied previously as she lets out a surprised "eep!" as I do so. I pull her shirt off along with her bra, leaving her completely topless as I then open the ice pack to grab a cube. "Chozy you naughty boy!" She teased.

Now with an ice cube in hand, I begin to rub her breasts with the freezing little square leaving a trail of water wherever it goes as it slowly melts in contact with her hot skin. Rin coos and ahhs as I trace around her mounds, circling around and in between them, making her gasp. 

I take it a step further and rub the melting cube around her nipples this time, making the blond girl below me moan in pleasure as her nubs grow erect, poking out into the air.

With the cube in hand as I rub on her left nipple, I then lower my head to take her right one into my mouth and start sucking on it, like a newborn would on his mother's teat.

Rin coos and holds my head to her chest, loving the attention I'm giving her. The whole time, I could feel my pants getting tighter as my arousal grows.

After switching to sucking her left nipple as I rub the almost completely melted ice cube on the one I was sucking before for a few minutes, I pull back and pop the now marble sized ice cube in my mouth, grinning at the girl below me and reach back into the ice pack to get a fresh one.

"What now?" She asks. "You don't know?" I say, raising my eyebrow before pulling her pants and underwear off and spreading her legs. Without missing a beat, I rub circles around her exposed vulva making her gasp and moan. 

"Don't like it?" I ask. "N-no, it's just s-s-so cold!" She stutters out while shivering from the cold, her pussy now soaked in water from the melting cube and her own juices.

I take it up a notch and now circle her clit with the cube, making her moan even louder and call my name repeatedly as she grips the comforter with both hands, her toes curling and her back arching. 

Getting bold, I then pushed the whole damn cube into her pussy, making her scream from the cold and pull me close to her. I take the opportunity to kiss her and explore her mouth with my tongue. She kisses me back holding me in a strong grip as if her life depended on it. 

I pull back and yank my pants down along with my boxers, freeing my aching manhood before pulling her shirt off. I'm so hard it hurts and I need to bust a nut now!

With a single push, I enter Rin's damp entrance, shivering from the slight cold, as the cube had melted about ten seconds after I first put it in. After adjusting myself, I grip her waist and begin thrusting in and out of her pussy, both of us moaning while I kept a steady tempo. 

"Yeah, like that! Just like that! More Chozin! Harder!" She begged, wrapping her legs around me. I head her wish and started railing into her, her pussy actually making sloshing sounds because of how wet it was, not just because of her juices, may I remind you.

We both wrap our arms around each other and hold ourselves closer. I frantically hump her with all the energy I had, aching for release. "Rin! Rin! Rin! Oh god Rin I am so fucking close!" I utter, actually surprised that I cursed, I never did that when we made love before.

"Oh Chozin! Please! Please! Give it to me! I'm almost there too! Just keep humping me!" She cried. My hips began to ache from all the fast thrusting, but I kept going, so close to my climax. With just a few more thrusts, I felt my balls contract, ready to spill my spunk into Rin. 

"GOD YES! I NEEDED THAT! AWWWW FUCK!!!" I call out as I finally unload my load into her, making Rin hit her peak too. 

"YES! YES! YES! OH MY GOD! THIS IS AWESOME!!!" She cries out to the heavens as she cums while holding me a vice grip, not wanted to let me go.

We both lie there, panting for breath when I feel a sharp throbbing pain in my head. I grunt and roll off of her and rub my temples hoping to sooth my head.

"Well, you finally got your rocks off, but you also aggravated your migraine." Rin pointed out as she sat up, looking down on me as I groan from the pain.

"Yeah, definitely not my smartest idea..." I mutter.

Rin giggles and grabs the melting ice pack from the floor and stands up. "I'll go put some fresh ice in here and bring you some Tylenol. Kay?" She tells me. I don't say anything but I smile at her. She returns it and walks out.

I love that girl.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I really do. See ya guys next time! Chozin out!


End file.
